The Megami Kouhosei/ Gundam Wing Cross-over fic.
by L0ser Punk
Summary: Takes place in GW Dimension. YAOI SHOUNEN AI GOODNESS!!!! Please read adn review. I actually wrote this fic like a month ago and I just couldn't post it cuz' of ff.net. Man. I guess people we thinking the same thing! ^_^.


Gundam Wing/Megami Kouhosei: The Cross-Over...

Disclaimer: Holy shiznit. I just thought of this whilst talking to my friend. It's....crazy to say the least. NO I do **not** own any of these animes. Goddarnit.

A/n: I love Clay Cliff Fortran. And to the people, reading this off of fanfiction.net or somewhere else, this is also found at my site at www23.brinkster.com/bored1.

Created: June 28, 2002 

($)

The candidates were at the training dome. The five main candidates were in a Battle Royale against each other. Of coruse, Clay was behind a rock.

Hiead was grappling with Zero. Yamagi was dominating Roose. (A/n: Tee hee hee)

Then suddenly.........

"Clay Cliff Fortran..." A voice said. It sounded soft and melodic.

"Who is that?!"

"I'm your pro-ing....You may not know this...but I'm a lesser deity....."

Clay looked frantically around the cock-pit of his pro-ing. "What do you want?"

"You.....and your Ex...Your hair..is glowing....." What looked like a teal-looking woman dressed in flowing, robes floated towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We must go......." She said.

"What the hell?!" Zero watched as Pro-Ing 89 floated off the ground. Hiead took this oppurtunity and slammed Zero into the ground.

But Zero was still watching.

Then all the pro-ings seem to be floating.

"What the-?" Yamagi started before his eyes widened when he saw the swirling portal-looking thing above. "We're being sucked into the portal!!!"

"Clay! Clay! Respond!!!" Saki demanded but got static. "Claaaaaay!" She wailed.

"Zero. I order you! Respond to your Repairer!" Kizna ordered. More static. "What is going on?!"

(%)

"It's like a wormhole. Very interesting." Clay pushed up his glasses as they went through something that looked like a tunnel.

Clay knew the other four were there too. 

"Hey, you guys! You know what this reminds me of?" Zero asked.

"What, Zero?" Roose asked curiously.

"Digimon. Digital Monsters. Digimon are the champions!" Candidate 88 belted.

Hiead's lips curled in disgust. "That was lame."

"Shut up, Hiead! I used to watch that show!"

"And what a fine show it was. Now now boys. Let's calm down. What if we end up in some parallel dimension with aliens that eat out our brains and use our body shell for their own self-amusment?!" Clay panicked at the last part of his sentence.

Everyone seemed to anime fall in their pro-ing.

"I can't even get a good bearing. I can't control my pro-ing!" Yamagi yelled.

"Well. Let's just sit back and see where we end up." Zero grinned and laced his fingers behind his head.

($)

Heero started laughing maniacally once again as he blew up many mobile suits.

"Dude. That's freaky..." Duo pointed out and sliced through a Taurus.

"Evil must be stopped! Even....if I have to become evil itself!!" Wufei cried out and started going on a rampage. Destroying anything in his path.

All that were left of the fleet of mobile suits were scrap metal floating in space.

"Geez, Wufei. You couldn't have left just one mobile suit for us?" Duo chuckled.

Wufei glared. "Shut up, cheap-ass coffee brand.."

"Hey...... Shut up!!"

"What is that?" Trowa asked and Heavyarms pointed to a swirly portal-cloud looking thing.

Five....really small looking mobile suit things 'fell' out of it.

"What the f-?!" Duo started, stunned.

"What is going on? What is that portal thing?" Quatre asked, just as the portal closed.

"That must be some new model of mobile suit! I'm guessing they're built small for agility and speed." Heero observed. _Either that or OZ is just getting stupider and stupider._

A new voice came on the comms. It sounded like a male voice.

"Um..Hi. Please don't shoot us, but we're kinda lost......And we went through this portal-like contraption. And now we ended up in your world. Don't eat our brains and use our body shells for your own self-amusement." It said.

"How'd you get on this line?" Heero demanded.

"You sound human...." It trailed off.

"That's because I AM human.." Heero retorted. "Now how'd you get on this line?"

"I .........managed to catch some of the radio frequencies between your.....Id' like to say 'Goddesses' but I'm not sure if those Ingrids are 'Goddesses', between your .......suits....redirected them and used them to our advantage.." The voice replied.

"Who are you?" Duo asked.

"I'm Clay Cliff Fortran. Candidate 89 of the Goddess Operation Academy." The voice reported.

"Wow." Duo said, stunned.

"The other four 'pro-ings' are my fellow candidates."

"Hi, I'm Zero. Zero Enna!" A boy-ish voice greeted. The Pro-ing it was coming from seemed to wave.

"Hiead Gner." Was a short and obviously irritated greeting.

"Yamagi Kushida."

"Roose Sawamura. It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet all you too!" Quatre greeted with a smile. _If they are OZzies. They certainly are too polite to be any.._ "Now where did you say you came from?"

"We came from GOA or the Goddess Operation Academy." Zero replied.

"So you're not OZzies?" Wufei's hand twitched on the trigger.

"What are..'OZzies'?" Zero asked. "Are they like 'Victim'?"

"No. They're mobile suits like ours. Who are piloted like ours except the mobile dolls. OZ wants to take over the colonies. But the colonies are independant so yeah." Duo explained.

"But what is 'Victim'?" Wufei asked.

"'Victim' are a race of aliens that threaten to destroy the last planet in our universe, which is Zion. There are many species of Victim and they already destroyed many planets. Now they attack everything and anything doing with humans." Clay said and pushed up his glasses. _Wow. We must really be in another dimension._

"Can we explain this on somewhere with gravity?" Zero asked and held his stomach.

"Oh no! Zero-Gravity sickeness!" Roose, Yamagi, and Clay gasped.

"No. It's just that.......I'm really hungry.." Zero wailed. "I want some food.. And food is usually where gravity is.."

(#)

@ Quatre's luxurious mansion on L4.

The pilots stared as the five candidates scarfed down their food.

Duo's mouth was hanging open.

"Take your time. No one's rushing you." Quatre laughed.

Three stopped while Hiead and Zero kept on eating.

_I'll beat you, Hiead..._Zero thought. "Finished!" He declared and threw his fork down. He smirked at Hiead.

Hiead only smirked back and gestured to his plate....It was clean as clean can get.

"You lose, again.." He sneered.

"Damn you, Hiead Gner!" Zero sulked.

The pilots gave each other 'looks'.

Neither of them wanted to ask. But neither of them wanted to ask what the pilots were WEARING.

"What are you guys wearing?: Duo asked.

The pilots seemed to sweatdrop.

"We are wearing regulation uniforms of GOA candidates." Yamagi gulped his food. "We wear this so our movement is not restricted."

"Do the girls wear that too?" Duo smirked.

"The girls wear regulation uniforms of GOA Repairer Candidates. Looks something like this." Clay threw him a photo from out of nowhere.

"Wow. She's pretty cute." Duo smirked at the picture of Saki.

Clay blinked. "That's my repairer."

"Whoops." Duo grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry. Clay doesn't swing that way." Zero blurted.

All eyes were on Clay. Who looked pissed as hell.

"Zero..." He growled. The nerdy one looked like he could've killed someone. "I'm so....mad.." He couldn't even talk properly. His teeth were clenched. "If I told them about the information I knew about you..." Clay's hair started 'floating' and shifting from brown-blonde to torquoise. 

"STOP! STOP!" Yamagi yelled and punched Clay.

Clay's hair stopped and stayed brown-blonde. He rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "Ow.!"

"What the hell just happened?" Heero asked, with wide eyes.

"An EX reaction. It happens when we want to or not. Obviously, the nerd still can't control his. Pathetic." Hiead snarled.

Clay looked sheepish.

"Ex?" Heero asked.

"EX is a special ability certain MALES have. We don't know why but the women don't get it. They become our repairers. repairers take care of our Ingrids and make sure we get the upper hand in combat. They also cut the line when our Ingrids are badly hit. They cut the line so we don't feel pain and can self-regenerate. But I'm trailing off the subject. EX is due to EO type blood. EX is needed to pilot the Five 'Goddesses' that protect Zion and humanity form Victim. 'First' or the #1 Goddess has a woman pilot. I have yet to find out why. But she has the same EX as Zero and Hiead and two more. That's why Hiead and Zero are constantly competing. They both have the same EX. The four other pilots have EX abilities they use in combat as well to assure victory. They also have their own repairers they have trained with for 3 years." Clay took a deep breath. "But sooner or later, the pilots EX will run out and they no longer can pilot the Goddesses. That's why there are candidates to take their places when they die or there EX runs out."

The pilots eyes were wide at the sudden flow of information.

"Whoa.." Heero muttered under his breath.

"I want EX..." Duo trailed off.

"Now. Tell us about your universe. What are these OZzies? And what are those ....things....you pilot?" Zero asked curiously.

"OZ wants to take over the colonies. We've been trained to defeat them. We pilot Gundams. Which are really powerful. They have MOBILE SUITS of different models. WE fight them.." Duo informed.

The Candidate blinked. "That's it?"

"Hey! It's more than it sounds....." Duo sulked.

Blink.

(%)

_Clay's.....gay? Why didn't I pick this up before? That nerdy bastard!! Now........time for the fun to begin..Since he's not straight and I'm as straight as a marble, then.......heh heh. Time to bring Clay Cliff Fortran to his knees. Maybe literally. ...... I'm so twisted..._ Hiead smirked to himself. 

The teenage pilots/candidates sat in Quatre's massive TV room.

"You guys have nothing to watch!!!" Zero whined.

"There's nine-hundred-and-nine channels! PICK ONE!" Wufei cried.

"**Next time on Marky Porick: Is this a man or woman?-  
With this scoft creamy, leathery texture-  
Oooh! Baaaaby.....-**

"WHOA! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!!!" Quatre yelled and snatched the remote control away from Zero.

Clay's eyes were wide. "That was.....disturbing..." His glasses were askew. "EEERG!" He clutched his head and fell to the floor.

"Clay!" Zero cried and kneeled down next to his friend.

"DAMN MY EX!!!!!! Once I see something once, I'll never forget it!!!!!!!!!!!" Clay yelled.

Hiead laughed maliciously. "Clay's going to have that small little tidbit of porn stuck in his head forever!"

"Hmm. So I'm guessing Clay's EX is having a really really paranormally photographic memory. Meaning he sees something once and never forgets it?" trowa pointed out.

"Duh." Yamagi retorted.

"What's your EX?" Wufei asked Roose.

Roose laid a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You wouldn't want to know...."

"Try me." Wufei sneered.

Roose smiled and seemed to flicker like a TV.

"OMG! IT'S TWO WUFEIS!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Duo yelled and pointed to the 'impostor' Wufei.

"Wufei in short shorts! AAH!!" Duo screamed. "MY EYES!! THEY ARE DEFILED!!!!"

"Shut up!" "Real" Wufei yelled.

Roose turned to normal with his happy smile. "That's what it is.."

The pilots eyes were wide.

"I REALLY WANT EX!!!" Duo pouted.

"What's your?" Heero asked Zero.

Zero shrugged. "Nothing special."

Hiead smirked at Clay, who was still a little shaken up. "Hey Clay. Maybe if you play you're cards right, that's what I'll be doing to you later on..."

Clay's eyes widened to saucer-plate sizes. "Shut up, Hiead. Just. Shut. Up..."

"Clay's growing a backbone? Whoa. Something about this place is ..... not normal..." Yamagi teased.

Clay hmmphed and pushed his glasses with his middle finger.

"I think he just flicked you off." Quatre pointed out.

"Nah. He always does that." Zero scoffed.

"What's a Goddess?" Trowa asked.

"A Goddess is the name for the Five most powerful Ingrids. In each is a different Goddess that synchronizes with the pilots, so they can work as one." Zero said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I'm going to be a Goddess pilot. Even if it kills me!" he clenched a fist in determination.

"Give it up, Zero. You're chance of being a Goddess is lesser than a snowball in hell.." Hiead crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Hiead!" Zero threatened. "Or you'll regret it."

Hiead snorted at him. "Your very existence offends me.."

Zero growled and leapt into the air. His air glew torqouise and he vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?" Heero looked around.

Hiead held a hand in front of his face. Zero reappeared, but his fist hit Hiead's hand. Hiead slammed a palm into Zero's nose.

Zero stumbled back, sniffing back blood.

"Stop you guys! You'll get other people involved. Like ME-Wah!" Clay cried out when Zero punched Hiead onto Clay's lap. "Get off, Hiead!" Clay shoved the boy off his lap.

"Stop." Trowa said calmly and held the back of Zero's shirt. "There shall be no violence in Quatre's house. It wouldn't be polite.."

"Zero's anything but polite.." Yamagi muttered.

"Seems like it.." Heero agreed.

"Why Clay. I thought you would have enjoyed that.." Hiead smirked.

Clay's left eye twitched in irritation and embarassment. "Hiead...."

_Hiead's playing him. Like a.. game..Clay Cliff Fortran. I think you have my pity...._ Heero shook his head and crossed his arms.

(%)

"Clay. You must notice that Hiead is playing you for a fool." Heero snorted. "You have no backbone."

Clay grinned sheepishly. "Just get me a laptop, please. I really need to do some research..."_ This Heero guy is like Hiead!!! It's irritating._

(¶)

Everyone was gathered around one computer.

Clay was typing away. "Got it." He hissed triumphantly.

What looked like codes and symbols scrolled up the screen at a fast speed.

"Yes!" Clay cried triumphantly. "How fast was that?"

"5.5 seconds." Yamagi glanced at a stop watch.

The pilots jaws dropped.

"What did you hack into? a baby care?" Heero asked.

"Nope. I hacked into that Academy you five attend. Hmm...Duo....You need improvement in Science.." Clay reported and looked at their grades. 

"What else can you get into?" Heero shook the teens shoulder.

"Anything.." Clay smirked.

"You can get into my pants if you wanted to..." Hiead smirked.

"HIEAD! WE DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!!" Yamagi yelled, hands cupped over Roose's ears. Roose looked as innocent as an angel and as clueless as a valley girl.

Clay's slammed his forehead into the keyboard. "Stupid, stupid stupid stupid.."

"Is it always like this?" Quatre asked.

"Not really. Not since I blurted out that Clay was-" Zero started.

Clay glared at him. "It's your fault!" He ACTUALLY lunged, but Trowa calmly, coolly, got the back of his collar.

Hiead chuckled maliciously.

"ok. Ok. I must calm down.." Clay took a deep breath. "Do we have any ideas as to how we're going to get back home?"

"The same we came in. Through a portal.." Yamagi pointed out. He smiled at himself.

"Good idea, Yamagi. But how exactly do we go about doing that?" Clay asked and pushed up his glasses again. "Just rip a hole in the space continuum therefore leading to our part of the parellel universe going through the same portal we arrived in?"

".....Uh....Yeah. Why not?" Duo asked and scratched the back of his head.

Clay's gold-brown eyes lit up with sudden inspiration. "...Yeah..." He quickly turned around and started typing furiously.

An almost maincal-like grin spread on his face as his typing became more and more faster, so that his fingers were just a blur on the computer keyboard.

Then what surprised the pilots was when each gundam's stats and blueprints scrolled across the screen. 

"If we add that." "or if we decrease the...." Clay was muttering to himself. His eyes grew glassy as his hair started glowing again. "Then we'll add the quantum..." His hair stopped glowing. And his eyes widened. "What?" He gasped. He froze completely.

"What? What's happening?" Zero shook the boy's shoulder.

"I-I-aaa." Clay slumped into the chair unconscious.

The candidates were yelling at him to wake up. Hiead snarled and just smacked him. The nerdy boy's cheek glew red, and he jolted up.

"I'm awake! OW!" He rubbed his cheek and shot a 'look' at Hiead.

Hiead only smirked and leaned in reeeeeaaaaallll close. "We wanted you to wake up..."

Clay blushed profusely as Hiead pulled back. "Stop."

The pilots looked at the boys increduosly. _What the hell is wrong with this dysfunctional group?_

"Now what?" Zero gruffed.

"Look" Clay pointed at the screen.

Everyone looked at the screen, but only saw tiny print and incrypted symbols.

"All I see are symbol thingeys." Quatre said. "Looks like that one font webdins or wingdings whatever it's called."

_Stupid me. They can't read encrypted._ "Ahem. Well. It says here that us, the candidates, are not from a parallel dimension. We're just from the other side of the universe....I have a hypothesis that we were sucked through a hyper portal. Or portal that travels objects through it at hyperpeed. And we made a hyper JUMP across the universe...Very interesting..." Clay pushed up his glasses.

"But how? We were in the training dome." Yamagi pointed out.

"I have no idea. But it says the 4 of the 5 farthest stars from the colonies spontaneously combusted. Maybe those 5 stars were our planetary system?"

"But how would we know? They're the farthest. If you looked in the most powerful telescope, the stars would still look like pencil dots. No man has gone there and ever will. It's just too faraway.." Quatre pointed out.

"That's where the Hyper JUMP comes in." Clay added in sudden realization. "Wait....If Victim destroys Zion and our colonies....What would make them stop from attacking this solar system? And destroying Earth?" 

Everyone was silent.

"Did any of you.....here a voice? Just before we went through the wormhole?" Clay asked nervously.

Hiead nodded. While the others didn't.

"Hiead? Would you care to explain?" Clay asked. He looked nervous and fidgety.

"It sounded like a woman. A woman's voice." Hiead replied, gaze unwavering at Clay. "She...she held me.."

Yamagi, Roose, and Zero looked increduosly at Hiead. Their faces turned red.

"Shut up." Hiead snarled.

The three teenage boys burst out laughing. Even Quatre and Duo were laughing.

"Same with me. She claimed she was a 'lesser deity'. She wanted me." Clay trailed off. "I mean. My Ex!!" Clay wetn back to blushing.

"My 'deity' said she wanted my Ex. Only." Hiead reported in that cool manner.

"BURN! HIEAD'S deity doesn't want him!" Zero laughed.

Hiead's left eye twitched in irritation. He growled silently.

"Did you....have an EX reaction?" Clay asked.

Hiead nodded._....Clay's ok looking. He knows....I'm after you, Clay Cliff Fortran....._

"Maybe......We'd have to test it...." Clay trailed off, staring into space.

A loud growl filled the room.

Roose looked around sheepishly.

"We just ate!" Yamagi scolded.

"Sorry." Roose grinned sheepishly.

Duo blinked. The braided pilot smiled and hung an arm over Roose's shoulders. "Man. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Duo ignored Yamagi's heated glare.

(#)

Over the next few days, Heero watched Clay type into his laptop.

"Such a determined one is he..." A voice said.

_It's Hiead._ Heero was right.

"So blind with determination....That's what makes it all worth it. The fact that he's in your reach, but out of your league.." Hiead continued chuckling, evilly. "That's what makes it funner."

"Must you play him for a fool? He' s smarter than he looks.." Heero retorted.

"Way smarter. Intellectually. But he knows nothing...He's confused....He's waiting....For that one. And that one will be me..." Hiead snarled and sauntered away with such an air, Heero shivered.

_To tell him or not to tell him. It's better not to tell. It's not your problem..._

But.....Would you really want to see a smart-boy like him..ruined? Just because **you** didn't do anything about it? Heero pondered this.

His eyes narrowed. _Not before I get to Clay before Hiead does....._

(^_^)

**A/n: I have no idea what I was on. But whoa!!! I mean..whoa! Please no flames...Just good reviews! Pwease..You do and I'll send my grateful chibis after you. Lol..**

Again, if you are reading this off of fanfiction.net or any other sites, you can also find this at my site www23.brinkster.com/bored 1. 


End file.
